


Video Game Oneshots

by CharlieGoldfish



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieGoldfish/pseuds/CharlieGoldfish
Comments: 17





	Video Game Oneshots

I just want to say hello to all of you who have clicked on this book.

Just to let you all know, this will be a oneshot book and seen as I'm too lazy and incompetent to come up with decent story ideas on my own, Requests will be taken. (I sometimes have ideas of my own but 9 times out of 10, they’re really bad ideas so....yeah)

Things I will do:

Lemon (I will put a warning before just in case some people feel uncomfortable with reading that sort of stuff)  
Fluff  
Lime  
Angst  
MLM/FLM/MLM  
XReaders  
Characterxcharacter  
Yandere  
Deaths  
Characterxreaderxcharacter  
Xfemreader  
Xmalereader

Things I will not do:

Rape/non-con/drugged up smut (It makes me feel uncomfortable)  
Racist/Sexist/Homophobic/nasty content

Things I might do:

Songfics. (It depends on the song)

That's all. If anyone has any requests, just comment down below.

Please note, The requests might take a while to write so please be as patient as you can  
See ya!


End file.
